As portable electronic devices such as laptops, tablets, media players, and mobile phones have become smaller, lighter in weight and more powerful, the design of some components and enclosures of the portable computing devices must be improved. This design of such enclosures should be lighter in weight and thinner, but strong and rigid. The lighter weight enclosures, which typically use thin plastic structures and few fasteners, tend to be more flexible, are prone to scratching, and have a greater tendency to buckle and bow as opposed to stronger and more rigid enclosures which typically use thicker plastic structures and more fasteners which are thicker and have more weight. The increased weight of the stronger and more rigid structures may lead to user dissatisfaction, and bowing/buckling of the lighter weight structures may damage the internal parts of the portable electronic devices.
From an aesthetic standpoint, surfaces which exhibit an improved tactile surface or feel and which are also resistant to the transfer or smudging of fingerprints are desired in enclosures. For applications related to electronic devices, the general requirements for such surfaces include high transmission, controlled haze, resistance to fingerprint transfer, and robustness to handling. A fingerprint-resistant surface must be resistant to both water and oil transfer when touched by a finger or skin of a user.
In view of the foregoing problems with existing enclosures, there is a need for improved enclosures for portable electronic devices. In particular, there is a need for enclosures that are more cost effective, smaller, lighter, stronger and aesthetically more pleasing than current enclosure designs.